(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of preparing a water paint, and more particularly to a method of converting the oil-based nitrocellulose into the water-based material, and then mixing the water-based material with the acrylic acid water resin to form the paint having the anti-tacky property.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The typical container object, such as a package box, furniture, a vehicle or even a building is coated with a layer of paint to protect its surface and enhance the brightness and the feel. The paints may be classified into a water paint and an oil paint. Although the water paint has been developed for a long time, the single water paint that is currently used still has the aftertack problem so that the container objects being transported or stored adhere to each other or one another to damage the surface paint or to lower the brightness, or even to damage the container objects.
Although the oil paint cannot encounter the aftertack problem, the currently used oil paint has the volatile substance serving as the solvent, such as toluene, which is a relatively toxic material and is harmful to the health of the operator for processing the paint as well as to the person who has touched the container object coated with the oil paint. Thus, the use of the oil paint is limited, and the oil paint cannot be applied to the container object associated with foods.